Forgiveness
by Seeker of Paradise
Summary: Naruto has beaten Pein. Sasuke is rather angry when he finds out Pein has destroyed Konoha and goes to finish the job the time has come for Naruto to make a choice kill Sasuke to save Konoha or save Sasuke but risk the lives of the village NaruSaku
1. Chapter 1

Where am i?

Oh.................I guess I'm dead....

I'm falling………falling into darkness………..

What's that? A light? Whose their?

Naruto…………….**NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Sakura?

Naruto come back………..please……….come back to me **COME BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Naruto woke up to find himself lying next to Sakura who was healing him "I'm alive?"

He looked up to see Sakura in tears or he thought it was tears it was raining or pouring would

Be a more accurate description. Next to him was man about twenty years old he had black

Hair and wore the Akatsuki cape he was the true body and remains of the leader Pein or

Rather Nagato next to him on his left was his favorite body and his former teammate Yahiko

And on his right the person who had loved him and followed him to the end, Konan. One

Konoha Ninja angrily asked "shall I get rid of the bodies?" there was a murmur of agreement

Among the people present but Naruto spoke up "no…….please give them a proper funeral"

At this everyone was confused if anything Naruto had suffered the most from this man

Why on earth would he want this man to have a decent funeral? Sakura was the first to ask

"But why Naruto after all he's done to you to all of us he should be dumped in the trash.

Naruto paused for awhile and let the rain drip on his face "no when I fought him he told me

That when his best friend died he must have gone mad and that was how Pein was born.

Sakura pushed further "his best friend? Who?" Naruto pointed to the body with orange spiky

Hair "him he died in a fight with some ninja" Naruto paused to think "so that's what it would

Be like to lose your best friend I understand now and that girl she loved him stayed with him

Helped him from going completely falling into the darkness. At Naruto's request Nagato,

Yahiko and Konan had a proper funeral they were burnt and then there ashes spread in the

Forest when Sakura asked for a simpler reason he told her "he went mad because he lost his

Best friend he reminds me why we need to save Sasuke I mean what if I end up like that

Sakura?" "Naruto……….thank you" he turned to her "what why" Sakura lowered her head

"I'm sorry……I made you carry this burden, that promise is the cause for your suffering I'm

So sorry" Naruto embraced Sakura in a hug "Sakura it's alright I made this promise for

Myself as well as for your sake" Sakura looked up at Naruto, the fight with Pein and changed

Him, he had not only immensely increased his strength but also mentally she gazed into his

Blue eyes and looked at the goofy grin that spread across his face "hey Sakura let's go get

Some Ramen" she smiled "yeah" they walked together but this time Sakura wrapped her arm

Around his he noticed this and smiled. They were halfway there when Naruto spoke "hey

Sakura if it's alright with you I'd like to make a small detour" Sakura simply accepted this

But acknowledged that in the back of her head she secretly wanted to prolong staying at

Naruto's side for any while longer. They took the detour and she found herself walking with

Him to the site where the first test with Kakashi was. They walked over to the grave and

Kneeled down. They both said a silent prayer three in fact one to the fallen ninja's of

Pein's attack the second to Jiraya who Naruto had after much effort avenged his teacher.

And finally to their teacher and friend Kakashi Hatake.

Meanwhile at the Akatsuki base Tobi/Madarra was in a state of shock "what that's impossible

Pein and Konan dead" Kakuzu and Deidara were one thing but Pein. Although this could be

Considered as good news it made it easier for him to accomplish his goals. Madarra's

Attention was caught by zetsu "so now what do we do now" the other half scolded him

"Idiot let's leave him alone" Zetsu took his leave "why did you do that" "you don't know this

But Pein was significantly stronger than Madarra and if the nine tailed brat defeated him then

He could be considered the strongest ninja in the world right now" then a voice was heard

"Zetsu how do you think Sasuke will react when he finds out that Pein has destroyed Konoha"

"I think that we should send Sasuke to fetch the nine tails what do you think Kisame?"

"A familiar sharkish man carrying a huge sword the size of his body spoke "ha why not

lets give him a try I'll get the 8 tails"


	2. Chapter 2

**Rest and Recuperation **

**CHP 2**

Meanwhile back at Konoha everyone was really busy, everyone was helping out to rebuild

Konoha. Even people from the sand came to help out, although that was probably because of

The Kage Summit. All five leaders of the hidden villages were coming together to discuss

What to do about this troublesome Akatsuki. Also in recent news Naruto, Sakura and

Shikimaru had all been promoted to the rank of Jounin. Naruto for obvious reasons such

As causing the defeat of two Akatsuki members. Sakura because she had been the one to take

Out Konan and Shikimaru for his tactical analysis which saved many lives in Pein's invasion

And the defeat of Hidan. In simple terms anyone who defeated an Akatsuki member

Automatically qualified for the rank of Jounin. It was a week before the Kage Summit and

The Sand and the newly elected leader of the Village Hidden in the Rain had arrived at the village.

For now everyone Seemed relaxed Gaara could be seen hanging out with Naruto not talking

Much Just two Jinchuriki enjoying each others presence and talking about life. A rarity these

Days for a Jinchuriki to talk to each other let alone are friends.

Sakura was spending most of her time in the hospital helping the wounded back to strength,

But was also being taught how to summon Katsuya Tsunade's slug summon.

Everyone else pretty much stayed the same Chougi was

Staying by his father's bed while Chouza recovered, Ino was working with her dads flower

Shop, Shikimaru was spending more time with Temari but that was a no brainer even Naruto

Saw that one coming. While Kureni was in her 6th month of Labor she was taking it easy, so

That left team 8 to look after themselves Kiba was training in an attempt to surpass Naruto,

Hinata was trying to overcome her shyness and bond with Neji which seemed to be going

Well and Shino was well Shino he'd look at more bugs and wonder why Naruto never

Recognized him all he'd got so far was that it had something to doe with his glasses.

Unfortunately the only other member of the original rookie 9 was coming ever closer to

Konoha with one thing in mind the destruction of the Leaf. Sakura went to Ino's store

To buy some flowers for the Memorial of the ninjas who had been Killed In Action.

However Ino had mistook this for an attempt to woe Naruto who for a reason no one could

Figure out seemed to be getting better looking by the day. Sakura corrected her and left but

She secretly smirked at the idea of being with the **Hero of the Hidden Leaf** and blushed at

The thought. She decided the next time he asked her out on a proper date she would say yes

After all considering what Sasuke put them through it was only proper sense that she moved

On. This however did not mean she was giving up on bringing him back.

**(To the people reviewing me I thank you but please bare with me on my writing style its **

**Just I was taught that way but I really appreciate your comments just please talk about **

**More on the story and less on how I write or make it into a one sentence summary **

**You've been great I will update soon I'm still kinda new to this) **


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto and Gaara were eating at Ichiruki Ramen when Sakura came in to talk "hey Naruto

Can we talk for a second" Naruto nodded at this and said goodbye to Gaara. Sakura took

Naruto to the Great Hokage Faces because she had something to ask of him. For awhile they

Just sat their and watched the sun go down, then she turned to face Naruto and snuck a look at

How good looking he was Sasuke could be compared to Chogi's features the way he looked

Now. It took a couple minutes for Naruto to realize Sakura was just staring at him "Sakura

What's wrong?" she blushed a deep shade of red "oh it's nothing but I have to ask you

something important" Naruto grinned at this "what is it" she stood up and watched the sun go

down. Sakura paused for a moment and then asked "I need to know if you are trying to save

Sasuke not just because of that promise you made me" Naruto was confused by this "b but

didn't we already talk about this" she turned around dead serious "I know I've made you

suffer and I just don't want to cause you any more pain" she was crying now. Naruto got up

and put his hands on her shoulders "I made that promise for both of us we'll bring Sasuke

back together" at this she smiled and embraced Naruto in a hug. Naruto did not see this

coming "S...Sakura?" She let go and said "when we bring back Sasuke I want to tell you

something" "what?" she smirked "when we bring back Sasuke I'll tell you". Both Naruto and

Sakura could feel how high the tension was it was so great you could cut into slices and eat it.

Then both Naruto and Sakura realized that they were less than 20cm away from each other

even the weakest gush of air could bring them together. And much to the annoyance of the

whole Naruto World an ANBU black ops Ninja came with a summon from the Fifth Hokage.

"Naruto sama you are wanted at the Fifth Hokage's office" Sakura could have punched him

All the way to the Village Hidden in the Sand out of anger and watched him leave. The Sun

Had gone down and the whole village had gone to sleep Sakura whispered to herself silently

"You don't have to prove yourself to me anymore". The reason Naruto had been summoned

To the Hokage's office was because Naruto had been asked to attend the Kage Summit along

With Sakura, this was because Sasuke had (supposedly) been captured by Akatsuki member

Sasuke Uchiha.

The Raikage was in a rage of anger "the Uchiha must pay for what he's done" he smashed his fist down on the table. Tsunade attempted to keep everything calm "calm down Raikage we are attempting to deal with him" Gaara joined in "I feel that we must decide what to do about Akatsuki and not Sasuke" the Tsuchikage a tall women in her mid thirties asked about the absence of the Mizukage who had not turned up. However this issue was considered unimportant at the moment, after an hour the Kage's left the room and Tsunade was bombarded with questions from Naruto and Sakura but Tsunade's face looked grim. She looked up and spoke "I'm sorry but the Kage's have decided that Akatsuki must be defeated and that includes all the members" Naruto and Sakura were confused "why is that bad?" Tsunade looked up "it's bad because one of the members is Sasuke Uchiha".


	4. Chapter 4

(Before I start I just want to say thank you for your reviews I really appreciate it however my computer is unable to make the changes that has been said more than once please bare with me on the writing style. Also I want to apologize about the ending I forgot to double space at the end and for that I'm sorry now without further a due lets begin)

Naruto was in a state of shock and at first refused to accept it "your kidding right theirs no

Way Sasuke would join Akatsuki" Tsunade's face remained grim "I'm sorry Naruto". Naruto

Remained silent for awhile Sakura put her hand on his shoulder "N...Naruto?" Naruto stuttered

For awhile and then spoke "err I have to go somewhere get some air" Naruto left the room.

Sakura attempted to join him but was stopped by Tsunade "just give him some time" she

Agreed and watched Naruto leave. Meanwhile Team Hawk was stationed at the Valley of the

End; Sasuke noticed the damage he and Naruto had caused when they had fought. Suigetsu

was reading a scroll "so our targets the Nine tailed this time christ the Eight tailed was hard

enough" but then he laughed "although a fox describes you perfectly Karin…." His sentence

was interupted as Karin proceded to kick him in the balls. Suigetsu groaned in pain "aargh

you bitch" Jugo looked at them both but felt no urges to kill come to think of it he hadin't had

any urges recently since reverting to a younger form because of healing Sasuke. Sasuke

jumped down "don't underestimate him we were only assigned this because I have history

with him" the whole group asked for more info but Sasuke didn't give any. Karin asked the

question he'd been expecting "so what's his abilities?" Sasuke was about to answer when he

realized he had no idea Naruto beat Kakuzu and Pein their was no way he beat them at the

level he was when they met, he must have inproved his skills like crazy. Sasuke attempted to

answer her question "well Naruto must have inproved his skills but his main techniques are

Kage Bunshin and Ransengan" Jugo frowned "what's a ransengan" Karin answered this "a

ball of charka in the palm of the users hand you get hit by that and not even my healing

techniques will help you" Suigetsu frowned "ah man we havin't even met this guy and he

already sounds impossible to beat" Sasuke grinned "oh I wouldn't say that" but then a voice

called out "hey! Long time no see Sasuke Kun" Team Hawk spun around to see threee ninja's

On top of the First Hokage's head Sasuke frowned "shit"

Naruto was eating some Ramen with Iruka sensei when Gaara met up with him, Naruto

smiled and offered him a seat. Since losing the Shukaku Gaara had lost his automatic sand

defense but now could create it willingly not to mention that he finally slept well, this had

caused Gaara to relax more and become more comfortable around everyone. Iruka left to

work on some paperwork and Naruto and Gaara talked "so Gaara what do you think we

should do about Sasuke?" Gaara took awhile before he answered " when we fought you

fought to protect everyone the whole village and you were willing to kill me to do it" Naruto

asked for clarification " you and I both know what it feels like to be alone I'm probably the

only one who truly understands you but you were willing to sacrifice that friendship for the

sake of the village" Naruto understood but remained silent. Gaara loosened up "by the way i

think I might have to kill Shikimaru" Naruto choked on his noodle "arrgh…..wh…why?"

Gaara smiled " Temari's hanging out with him more and she's been acting weird she's happy"

Naruto and Gaara looked at each other and then started laughing.

Meanwhile back at the Valley of the End Sasuke was staring at a group he new to well but

was mainly focused on the one in the middle he spoke one word "Neji"

(hope you like that please review remember comment on the story not the writing style and now Next time on Naruto Forgivness Byakugan vs sharingan the much long awaited fight who will win don't miss it")


	5. Chapter 5

(This is for those people who don't like my writing style I've taken in everyone's advice and am going to try please review with pointers and what you think about my story)

Team Hawk stared at their opponents Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee and Tenten a battle is imminent.

Sasuke quickly spoke his group

"The one in the middle is mine, Suigetsu you take the one with the dorky hair"

At this Lee had an outburst

"MY HAIR IS PERFECT!!! Guy sensei I will defeat him in your honor"

Suigetsu smirked at this

"heh no sweat their's no way I lose to that idiot"

"don't underestimate him he is a skilled ninja who uses Taijutsu"

Suigetsu took out his sword he had retrieved from the mountain after the fight with the 8 tails,

Licking his lips he merly replied

"Taijutsu eh ah well if you think he's as good as you say then this will be fun"

Sasuke continued briefing his group despite Lee's shouts to avenge his teacher

"alright now Jugo you and Karin take the girl this won't take long"

Neji frowned at this and spoke to Sasuke

"you still act like your better than us it'll be a pleasure to prove you wrong"

Sasuke smirked

"Please like a branch member of the Hygua clan could ever beat me"

At this Neji went into a blinding rage and had to be held back by Lee and Tenten, Lee spoke

"Neji being a branch member does not matter you are the most skilled in the clan"

At this Neji calmed down, Tenten was impressed at this who knew Lee was so deep

"thank you Lee"

They all turned to face Team Hawk amd readied for battle, They went on the attack.

Neji and Sasuke faced off as each activated their Kekeki Genkai

"**Byakugan**"

"**Sharingan**"

They stared at each other and then Neji went on the offensive and struck out

"eight Trigrams air palm" sending a plast of air straght at Sasuke which he managed to dodge

and then in retaliation shot out fire

"**fire style pheonix flower flameJutsu**"

firing out above Neji he shot out 6 small fire balls which looked dead on until Neji preformed

" **Rotation**"

creating a protective circle around himself he deflected the balls of fire and then lashed out

with a couple kunai, this caused Sasuke to take out his sword and he deflected all the Kunai.

Meanwhile Lee and Suigetsu were having their fight although Suigetsu was having some

Trouble while his attacks were strong and wide Lee was incredibly fast and was dodging all

His attacks. Lee paused and spoke to him

"you are a skilled opponent I will not hold back against you **Guy Sensei **the conditions have

been met"

Lee sat down and started to take of his weights Tenten noticing this couldn't help but wonder

Lee was indeed fighting a skilled opponent. However Suigetsu wasin't waiting around

Chucking his sword into the air he began preforming handseals

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu"

creating a huge water dragon he shot it at Lee who just barely managed to dodge it but was

then attacked by Suigetsu who had caught his sword and then brought it down on him.

However Lee had taken of his weights and he chucked them directly at Suigetsu who blocked

It with his sword. They balanced their chakra while on the water. Suigetsu smirked

"your not half bad"

"the same can be said for you"

Meanwhile Tenten was having some trouble with Jugo and Karin, with Jugo and his cursed

Seal ability it was making it difficult to get an attack in. suddenly Jugo leaped at her with a

Partial transformation in his arms and attempted a punch but was pushed back by many

summoned weapons from her scroll. Then while still in the air she chucked at them a spiked

ball attached to a chain, this however was easily dodged, she then smirked as the ball blew up

sending the spikes in all directions. When the smoke cleared Jugo was bleeding he had

protected Karin instead of dodging. Karin rolled up her sleave

"quickly bite me"

unfortunetly Tenten had been informed of this technique and went on the attack using her

scroll she began throwing many weapons at them the atacks seemed dead on until Karin spoke

"summoning Justu"

suddenly a huge turtle appeared which deflected the attack. Karin layed down Jugo and spoke

"I'll fight"

the two girls stared down at each other and then attacked, Karin jumped back on her turtle and

then preformed a technique she had recently made

"water style water decapitation Jutsu"

using the water she sent a pressureized wave of water at Tenten which Tenten couldn't dodge

in time and her left arm was bleeding but still intact. Unfortunetly the technique took to much

out of Karin and she fainted along with Tenten. Rock Lee and Suigetsu were still fighting and

Suigetsu realized he couldn't hit Lee at this speed so he would have to try something else.

Seeing Tenten on the floor he jumped into the air and swung his sword at Tenten. However

While in the air Lee moved with blinding speed behind him

"**Guy Sensei ** the conditions have been met **TO PROTECT SOMEONE PRECIOUS"**

"**HIDDEN LOTUS!!!!!!!!"**

wrapping around Suigetsu he began spinning with insane power and smashed down on the

floor. But Suigetsu had managed to partialy transform into water he was in a lot of pain but he

was alive with his last bit of strength he shouted

"Water styleLiquid bullet" and shooting a water bullet at a now weakened Lee hit him right in

in the chest smashing him backwards into the rocks. Sasuke and Neji were also fighting and

even Sasuke was having difficulty. Sasuke charged a chidori into his blade and linged at Neji

but Neji also attacked with a gentle palm at the base of the neck, both attacks made contact.

Sasuke smirked

"now you can't move your left arm your completely Numb"

but Neji was also smiling

"look who's talking I hit your fourth gate I've cut your already low chakra in half"

then Neji smiled and mocked Sasuke

"you think I'd lose to your inferior Sharingan"

"**INFERIOR!"**

At this Sasuke got really angry

"I'll show you inferior **MANGEKYO SHARINGAN TSUKUYOMI!!!"**

Neji instantly fell to the floor unconscious however Sasuke's eyes were bleeding weakly he

Called to Jugo

"get Karin and Suigetsu were going"

Jugo who had healed himself easily put Karin and Suigetsu on his back but turned to look at

The enemies that had caused them so much trouble,

"should we kill them Sasuke"

"no…….. i….i need to recuperate my powers were going"

Jugo didn't argue and they both fled but Sasuke was thinking that that was harder than

Expected he should prepare for the fight with Naruto.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto found himself lying in water, in a room that was all to familiar to him this was where

The nine tailed was sealed. Standing up he looked around but as he turned around he realized

That the gate was open. Spinning around he looked around if the Nine Tails was free they

Were all in a lot of trouble. Then hearing a noise from behind him he turned around to see

Huge fangs the size of buildings was staring him straight in the face, unable to move stood

Still and the fox opened its mouth and swallowed him whole.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Naruto then found himself watching as Konoha was being destroyed by the fox, he saw

The whole village was on fire, people were screaming begging for mercy he then saw

Everyone he knew around him Sakura, Sai, Yamato, Shikimaru, Iruka, Konohamaru, and

Sasuke. They were all dead then he heard a voice in his head

"**Unleash my power and the world will be ours**"

"NO!..... WHAT HAVE YOU DONE

"**Do not mourn this IS YOUR DESTINY"**

"NO! No it….. It can't be NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Naruto woke up in his bed he opened his window and saw that the moon was full everyone

Was at peace sound asleep. Naruto lay back down in bed and clutched his Pendant

"Huh……… just…. A ….dream…"

But he could still here the fox's voice in his head

"**THIS IS YOUR DESTINY"**

Pein had been trying to bring peace to the world what if……what if he was the child who

Would bring destruction to the world?

"Just a dream…………..yeah"

Tsunade was furious not only had Team Guy been mortally injured but Guy was in a

Depression after Kakashi had died and had been at the memorial stone for three days straight

Tenten was healing nicely but Lee and Neji on the other hand Lee's muscles were on the

Brink of breaking and Neji seemed to be in a coma.

"I WANT YOU TO FIND OUT WHO DID THIS WITHIN THE NEXT TEN MINUTES"

However Lee seemed to wake up despite in immense pain

"It…….it…… was……Uchiha"

This was all he managed to say before passing out Tsunade simply stood their to allow what

She had just been told to really sink in suddenly she got everyone in the room's attention

"Listen to me this doesn't leave this room we keep this to ourselves"

This was however useless has she heard a gasp from behind her

"Sakura?"

Tears started forming from her eyes as she saw what had become of Neji and Lee, she then

Dropped the flowers she had brought when she heard that Team Guy was injured, and ran out

Of the room. Tsunade sat down tired from healing and now that Sakura knew what happened

She could only say

"Ahh fuck"

Sakura was struggling with how to handle with what she'd found out and was dealing with it

By smashing boulders into dust out of anger. After demolishing 6 boulders she finally calmed

Down. Sakura guessed that Naruto would be at the training fields so she go to him and they

Would discuss what to do about Sasuke. When she found Naruto he was sparring with

Lucien, Lucien was a newly accommodated friend of Naruto who had a dream to be the

Worlds best swordsman and was usually found hanging out with Naruto.

"Wind style Air Saber"

Sending an incredibly sharp blade of wind directly at Naruto caused Sakura scream in

Amazement (also she did that funny look Naruto characters do when they are shocked sorry that I can't write it but for those who watch the anime you should know what I mean)

Naruto however dodged it and sent 4 kunai which Lucien blocked with his Katana (Japanese sword)

Naruto then jumped into the air and preformed a move he hadn't used in a while

"UZUMAKI BARRAGE"

Though he did not hit him as hard it still hurt like hell for Lucien, Naruto then acknowledged

Sakura and walked over to her much to Lucien's annoyance

"WHAT THE HELL YOU CAN'T JUST DO THAT AHHHH DAMN THAT HURT"

"AHHH SHUT UP"

Sakura couldn't contain a small giggle much to Naruto's pleasure,

"Hey Sakura what's up"

Sakura paused and couldn't help but notice his muscles and how his skin gleamed in the

Sunlight and at this immediately blushed and bright red much to Naruto's confusion

"Huh Sakura your turning a red color AHHH YOUR NOT SICK ARE YOU??"

"Huh? Oh no I'm fine it's…. err just been a long day that's all"

Lucien who had recovered made a kissing sound behind him and received a kick in the balls

"AHH WHAT THE HELL??"

"Hey Sakura do you want to go get some Ramen?"

"Yeah let's go"

They walked of to Ichiruki Ramen leaving Lucien writhing in pain

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Unfortunately they were out of earshot. Naruto sat down with Sakura and helped themselves

To some Ramen after their first bowl Sakura decided it was time to talk.

"Naruto did you here about Team Guy"

"Yeah I heard they ran into some cursed seal runaways while on their mission"

"Naruto…….a just found out from Tsunade that they were defeated by Team Hawk"

"Huh who are they?

Sakura paused trying to find a pleasant way to phrase it but with no idea she just spoke

"Team Hawk is Sasuke's team"


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto paused unsure of how to reply and when he spoke Sakura was surprised by his answer

"Well what do we do?"

In all honesty Sakura had expected him to storm of again but he remained silent and

Continued Eating. Sakura was unsure of how to answer she was about to reply when Naruto

Spoke once again

"Neither of us wanted it to come to this but it think we need to confront Sasuke"

Once again Sakura remained silent but this time it was because she knew this day would

Happen ever since they met up with Sasuke at Orochimaru's hideout

"Yeah your right what do you want to do"

"This is team 7's problem we should take Sai with us he is a member of team 7 after all"

"Yeah when do you want to leave?"

"I'll tell Granny Sama and then we'll go whether she agree's or not"

They both got up to prepare for the upcoming battle. The next day Naruto, Sakura and Sai

Were waiting outside the newly rebuilt gate of Konha. Tsunade knew she could not stop them

From going so she had insisted that they at least take Captain Yamato along with them to

Help. They had spent the rest of yesterday preparing they had checked their weapons brought

Along a couple flash, smoke and poison bombs and Yamato had obtained some food pills.

"So are we ready?"

They all nodded at this they knew what they had do Captain Yamato spoke

"Now Sasuke has acquired a team of four so when we meet them get a good feel of your

Opponents strength and pair up worse case scenario it becomes a one on one fight"

Naruto experienced a case of Déjà vu the last time they had gone after Sasuke and the group

Went one on one it had not ended well for either team. Captain Yamato once more spoke

"Now Naruto is the one who requested this mission so should he decide to scrap it but that's

Solely his decision now lets head out"

They all began walking but Naruto spoke to Yamato quickly

"I need to talk to Sakura for a second"

Yamato nodded but inside he was smiling he knew Sakura had feelings for Naruto ever since

The aftermath of Naruto's fight with Orochimaru in the Demon Fox form and had watched

Those feelings grow ever since. Naruto put his hand on Sakura's shoulder

"Can I talk to you quickly?"

"Sure?"

"Look Sakura I made you a promise and I intend to keep it this time we'll bring him back"

Her reply was a full on Kiss on the lips Naruto startled at first could have turned in to the fox

Right then his emotions were everywhere but then he embraced the moment and kissed her

Back neither Naruto nor Sakura wanted this to end but unfortunately Sai spoke

"You know he doesn't have a penis right?"

And at this received a punch from both Naruto and Sakura dead smack on the face which sent

Him flying Captain Yamato ran over to check for any broken bones.

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other they were both blushing like twin sunsets and in

Perfect union spoke

"Wow…….."

They both smiled and then after what seemed like ages Naruto spoke

"Well let's go bring Sasuke back home"

"yeah"


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto had decided to pay his respect to one last person before he left the girl who at the end

Admitted what she had felt all along. Hinata who confessed her love for him and then

Foolishly attacked Pein. Pein had stabbed her with his charka blades which turned Naruto into

A six tailed form after the battle Hinata's wounds were to severe and she died in his arms but

Not before he returned her feelings. Naruto felt guilty for kissing Sakura but Hinata told him

To move on and be happy. Naruto had been pondering something for some time it was

Something Itachi had said to him

"**Could you way Sasuke's life against Konoha's?"**

Naruto still didn't have the answer to that question; he still hadn't come up with a way….

Sai was talking with Yamato about the enemy weapons, jutsu's tactics etc Yamato's reply

Was simple

"We go in there let Naruto take Sasuke and wipe out anyone in our way"

"I like it"

Meanwhile at The Valley of the End Sasuke's group had recovered from their injuries but

Sasuke was having a bit of trouble with his eyes and was annoyed with himself he had let

Himself get provoked and used the Mangekyo Sharingan on Neji and was paying the price.

Karin was once doing what she usually did around this time attempting to woo Sasuke

"Yoo hooo!!! Sasuke my necklace is under this rock could you cut it in half so I can get it"

However much to her annoyance Jugo went cursed seal and moved the boulder for her

"There you go Karin"

"aww god dammit Jugo"

Suigetsu was talking with Sasuke trying to figure out why they were just sitting here.

"yo Sasuke why are we…"

"because this is the first place Naruto would look"

"Naruto?"

"the nine tailed beast that's his host's name"

"hey what is it with you and this guy how do you know one another?"

Sasuke smirked at this remembering when he had admitted it to himself and Naruto

"well you could say he was my best friend"

"So… you're ok just taking him to die no moral conflicts?"

"no……none whatsoever"


	9. Chapter 9

Team 7 had decided to camp they were less than a day from The Valley of the End and

Yamato had thought it best to rest up. Naruto was reading Legend of the Gutsy Ninja for

The hundredth time when Sakura found him.

"Naruto it's my turn to keep watch"

"Oh all right"

"Naruto…… when we find Sasuke what will you do?"

"I don't know"

Naruto said the rather simply and then went to rest. Naruto woke up a couple hours later to

Find everyone gone. Naruto stayed calm and did a quick sweep of the area, then Naruto

Noticed something

"Sai's book Sai would never leave without this"

Naruto carried on walking and then he found something that made him panic. Yamato, Sai

And Sakura were all lying on the floor covered in blood.

"No!"

Naruto ran up to check on them but he couldn't feel any pulse in any of them they were dead.

Suddenly a voice came up from behind him

"Now you know the pain I felt"

Spinning around he found himself face to face with none other than the Deva path of Pein.

"Pein!! how….. Why…..what?"

"You and I are a lot alike we both want peace have you found the answer to the question yet"

"Maybe…"

Pein smirked

"Do you feel guilty? Do you wish you could have saved everyone?"

"What a stupid question **OF COURSE I DO!!!!"**

And then Naruto charged at Pein with a ransengan charged and smashed it straight into Pein.

Pein once again smirked but then he dissolved into the air but Naruto could still hear his voice

"Admit it your afraid"

"Afraid of what?"

"Walk over to the lake and you will see"

Naruto decided to listen and went over to the lake but when he looked in the water to his

Horror he found that half his face was Pein's

"You're afraid you'll become just like me"

The Pein/Naruto said smirking but then his face changed and he found himself looking at

Orochimaru he began to speak in his familiar heartless tone of evil.

"Sasuke kun doesn't want to go with you all he wants is POWER!!"

"No! That's not true"

But once again the lake water's face changed and he saw Kakuzu speaking to him

"The Nine Tails Jinchuriki truly it is monstrous who wouldn't desire that power"

"I don't want it but I won't let it fall into the wrong hands"

But then the lake changed again into Itachi uchiha

"You can't beat him though you don't have enough hate"

"NO!!!!!"

Then Naruto remembered what Haku had said to him when they had met properly

"Is there someone precious to you?"

"When you fight for someone you become stronger"

"You will become strong….. Very strong"

Naruto once again found himself face to face with Pein. They stared at each other for a while

Their opposing ideas clashed but then Naruto spoke up

"Your right"

Pein facial expression gave nothing away

"You and I are a lot alike we both shared the same teacher both fighting for peace in different

Circumstances you and I could easily be in each others position, I am afraid I will end up

Like you but there is one key difference between us"

This time Pein frowned

"And that is?"

"You never even attempted to get people to understand each other you gave up on them I will

Never give up I'll die trying I'LL CHANGE THE WAY OF THE NINJA IF I MUST!!!!!"

With this Pein smirked and vanished. Naruto woke up next to Sakura who was shaking him

"Sa…Saku….Sakura I'm awake"

"Bad dream"

"No just my resolution up for trial"

Sakura thought of asking for clarification but decided against it

"Come on let's go and get Sasuke"

Meanwhile in a forest a hundred miles from here Kisame was having a bit of difficulty with

The eight tails host.

"Yo man you can't get me don't you know I'm the eight tailed KILLER BEEEEEEEEEE"

"This guy is really getting on my nerves just shut up!!!"

With that Kisame raised his sword Shark Skin and charged at Killer Bee and Killer Bee

Responded by charging at Kisame with his swords both hit each other with full fury but

When the mist cleared only one was standing.


	10. Chapter 10

"I don't like it not one bit"

"Yeah! Well tough because I don't give a shit"

"Hokage sama as your advisors were just relaying our thoughts onto you"

"And like I said it's not happening"

"Princess Tsunade you have to admit Naruto has became stronger than anyone here should he

Decide to leave as did that Uchiha there would be no one who could stand in his way for god's sake

He beat the man who destroyed the village your father created"

Two ninja's winced outside the office

"How long have they been at this?"

"bout two hours now"

"So what do ya think about this here argument"

"What lock up Naruto nah just some old timers worried about change that's all"

Suddenly Lucien appeared right in front of them

"I trust you two are working hard"

"Of course"

The two ninja's said while trying not to laugh

"Right"

Lucien replied in complete sarcasm

"I need to report to Hokage Sama"

"Sure hey wait a minute why aren't you with Naruto Kun"

"Ha! Dude this ain't my fight besides Neji sensei would have me running laps up until doomsday"

"Ahh so you finally got a sensei but aren't you worried your good friends with Naruto"

"Yeah I like to think we are but i would only be a burden and besides"

"Besides what?"

Lucien replied with a smirk

"There's no way in hell that Naruto Kun will lose"

"But I don't think it'll be easy"

Meanwhile back at the valley of the end the destined rematch was about to begin as two teams

Stared at each other in the end only one team would be left and then the boy in the black Akatsuki

cloak spoke

"Naruto kun"

"Sasuke kun"


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto and Sasuke face off. The two teams stood facing each other ripples on the water formed and small rocks shook as the air became thick with Chakra. Rain started to pour down as though the heavens themselves wept at this harsh outcome of the destiny of these two individuals. Naruto looked at each of Sasuke's new teammates and then he noticed Suigetsu and spoke

"That sword's not yours"

Suigetsu grinned and took out Zabuza's sword and gripped it in one hand and spoke

"That's right you were on the team the defeated my mentor"

Sasuke decided to end the conversation and activating his sharingan spoke

"That's enough Suigetsu Naruto you didn't come here to make small talk it ends today"

"We've come to bring you back by force if necessary"

At this Karin scoffed and spoke in a jeering voice

"Oh please as if you could defeat Sasuke kun"

Sakura gave an annoyed glance at Karin but Naruto spoke with the perfect comeback

"I see you've picked up another fan girl I liked the last one better"

And as he said this put his hand on Sakura's shoulder who simply smiled Karin on the other hand was outraged and thought about replying but decided against it. she broke out into a cold sweat the level of this boys Chakra was enough to crush the life out of her but she could sense more and dark sinister charka within, behind this boys warm smile there was an evil presence with such a wraith it would kill everyone here and never think about it again. There was no way they could fight someone like this they had to run run away ad never look back. Karin turned to Sasuke and tried to speak but Sasuke started

"Naruto it ends today I'm finally going to break that supposed bond you cling to"

"Sasuke you're the bridge I need to cross but I prefer a change of scenery shall we?"

With that Sasuke and Naruto vanished and Karin let out a sigh of relief which Jugo picked up

"Are you all right Karin?"

"That boy It's hard to believe he's human this won't be easy"

"Show some backbone Karin"

Suigetsu remarked and then grinning looked at the rest of team 7

"Looks like it's just us let's kill some time until the bosses return"

Meanwhile Sasuke and Naruto stood opposite each other in the Valley of the end Naruto looked around at the destruction their first match had caused and grinned.

"How nostalgic"

Sasuke stood stone faced waiting for Naruto to make the first move, Naruto turned to face Sasuke and smiled

"Still acting cool then huh your teammates are they your friends or subordinates?"

"What does it matter?"

At this Naruto became serious and faced Sasuke, Naruto reached into his pocket, Sasuke quickly prepared to defend himself but it wasn't a kunai knife instead it was bandages wrapping something. Naruto threw the bandages to Sasuke who caught it easily and began unwrapping when he saw what was concealed he frowned.

"Put it on"

Sasuke twiddled his old headband and broke a smile the first Naruto had seen in years.

"You're kidding right"

"When we first fought you put it on proving you acknowledged me do the same"

"That's true I did last time"

And then with lightning speed he charged at Naruto drawing his sword and infusing it with lightning Chakra slashed at Naruto. Naruto however pulled out a weird Kunai and lashed out giving Sasuke a small cut on his face. Sasuke looked stunned Naruto smirked and showed the kunai to Sasuke

"This kunai is made from the same metal as Asuma sensei's they absorb the user's element Chakra and in case you've forgotten wind beats Lightning"

Sasuke smirked and stood ready to face Naruto and from a distance a figure in a mask stood watching who then said to himself

"It begins"


	12. Chapter 12

Sasuke began by summoning many shurikan and flung it at Naruto who was quick to dodge and retaliated by throwing some kunai to attack Sasuke and block the shurikan attack both efforts were in vain and the area they were standing on was crowded with weapons. Sasuke let out a small smirk and then flung his arms back; the shurikan's rose up and shot at Naruto who had only just noticed the wires. Acting without a moment's hesitation or thought Naruto summoned up a shadow clone that managed to pull him out of the way but quickly disappeared in smoke as the clone was hit with a barrage of knifes. Naruto dusted himself off and spoke

"When we last fought you said that the opponents could tell who would win simply by looking at them well Sasuke can you tell who will win now?!"

Sasuke drew his sword and replied

"I don't need my Sharingan to guess who will win"

And with that he charged at Naruto and preformed some rather complex sword thrusts which Naruto retaliated by bringing out two kunai and just barely each time deflecting a possible critical blow at the last second. Then Sasuke pulled back at lunged at Naruto who jumped back, however Sasuke smirked and released an attack taking Naruto by surprise.

"Chidori Sharp Spear!"

Sasuke's sword utilizing Lightning Chakra extended and pierced Naruto on the left shoulder causing instant numbness but not before sending a sharp pain throughout Naruto's body. Naruto let out a gasp of pain and was smashed in to a wall by the force of his blow. Sasuke walked up to Naruto who was trying to take out the blade but to no avail. Sasuke crouched down next to naruto and squeezed his throat

"See I told you I wouldn't need my Sharingan to win"

And Naruto smirked and exclaimed

"Same old Sasuke constantly underestimating us"

Sasuke frowned and then realized the bit of paper naruto was holding which was starting to smoke. Sasuke instantly realized what it was and jumped away in time to avoid a devastating explosion which blew away all in range. Sasuke then realized Naruto's game he had created a shadow clone when the other clone got hit by the knives but where was the real Naruto?

His question was shortly answered as Naruto screamed from above and connected his fist with Sasuke's jaw sending him into the dirt.

"Well Sasuke? Still think I'm not worthy?"

Sasuke clutched his jaw and glared at Naruto

"You'll pay for that"

Meanwhile back at Konoha, Tsunade had gathered together the remaining rookie nine as well as Team Guy at an assembly.

"You want us to go after Naruto?"

Shikimaru exclaimed, Tsunade replied quite bluntly

"I'm sending you as back up ok you have all been issued this order I expect you can handle it"

Outside the office Neji and Shikimaru talked

"I don't feel right this is not our battle"

"Yeah but orders are orders it's a drag but whatever"

"Do you need time to get ready?"

"Nah ever since the fight with Pein the whole village has hardly had any missions it's been kinda nice being with….."

"With who?"

"Err nothing c'mon let's go"

Shikimaru walked off leaving an annoyed Neji

"That's not fair now I'm really curious"


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto and Sasuke were still facing off against one another; Sasuke was starting to get annoyed and was clearly becoming aggravated. Then Sasuke bit his lip, Naruto instantly realizing what was going to happen did the same and both slammed their hands on the floor at the same time.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

Suddenly a huge snake appeared, Sasuke climbed onto the head of the snake and awaited Naruto's summon. Naruto was standing on top of a much taller Gamakitchi, Naruto then looked down.

"Whaaaa how did you grow so quickly?"

Gamakitchi smirked

"Well you know hormones and all they tend to kick in about my age"

Naruto sighed and simply replied

"Fine hey wait how old are you?"

Sasuke had begun to get inpatient and his snake spat out a blue liquid that Gamakitchi dodged. Naruto then paused to note Sasuke's summon it wasn't a regular snake it had a curvy neck similar to a king Cobra. Gamakitchi was confused

"Hey wait isn't that Sasuke? Why are we?"

Naruto remained silent which was info enough for Gama to shut up, Sasuke then spoke

"Do you still believe you can win?"

"I know I can I've got a promise to keep"

Sasuke merely smirked and then activated his Sharingan causing Naruto's confidence to drop a little.

"Konoha must pay for what they've done"

"What? Why has Konoha ever done?"

"My brother, Naruto my brother was never a traitor the whole village is enjoying peace because of my brother's sacrifice they must pay!"

"Peace huh…. You call this peace you think the village the world was in peace"

"What are you talking about?"

"You destroying Konoha will not lead to peace"

"I don't care"

And with that Sasuke attacked, his Cobra summon wrapped itself around Gama and squeezed. Naruto jumped at Sasuke and forming a ransengan smashed it into Sasuke. Sasuke however simply dissolved into the air with laughter

"Shit Genjutsu"

Naruto clapped his hands together and began trying to break the Genjutsu Sasuke noticing what was happening threw some shurikan at him hitting dead on. Naruto was bleeding from his arms and legs but had successfully broken the Genjutsu. Sasuke walked up to Naruto as he was pulling the shurikan's out. Sasuke grabbed his neck and lifted him up

"I see you've improved"

Then he let go and smashed his leg into Naruto's gut sending him flying into the statue of Senju (first Hokage). Naruto was trying to lift himself up when he felt the painful sting as Sasuke sent his sword into Naruto's gut. Naruto let out a scream of pain as Sasuke sent a electric shock through his sword, then a scream came out

"STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sakura looked stunned as she saw a bloody Naruto being beaten to death, Sasuke pulled out his sword and Naruto fell to the floor and shut his eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

Naruto found himself floating in darkness,

"Where am I?"

"I guess I'm dead"

Tears started to form from Naruto's eyes

"I'm sorry I'M SO SORRY!!"

"I failed you all I couldn't bring peace to the world"

But then a bright light shone, it was so bright that Naruto had to cover his eyes, then he saw some silhouettes from the light there were three of them. Naruto then noticed a path made out of light had been created he walked on the path and into the light. Someone then embraced him in a hug he couldn't tell who it was but it he could tell it was a women. It was weird to Naruto she felt familiar the other two looked at them and laughed a warm pleasant laugh.

The light diminished and in front of him were Jiraya, Minato (his father) and a pink haired woman he had never met before. The women was crying

"Oh my son my poor Naruto how I've longed to see you"

"Mu.....Mum!"

He hugged his mother as well his father came over had touched his wife's shoulder she turned to look at him and then nodded. She let go of her son and started to walk away with the others Naruto cried out

"WAIT! Mother, Father please don't go!"

Then Minato turned and so did Jiraya and Kushina, then Minato spoke

"We are always with you son"

"We are so proud of you Naruto you've grown into a fine young man"

Jiraya smirked

"It's not your time yet kid sorry"

Naruto understood and smiled as he watched his parents and Godfather disappear into the light which in turn engulfed Naruto.

Naruto opened one eye and saw Sakura standing opposite Sasuke who was speaking

"Sometimes it's better to have never had those bonds at all if I had never known my parents or my brother then I would not be feeling this pain in my heart"

Naruto responded by grabbing a surprised Sasuke into the statue of Maddara Uchiha and sent his fists straight into Sasuke's face shouting as each fist connected.

"NEVER…KNOWN….AT…LEAST….YOU….GOT…TO…KNOW…YOUR…PARENTS…YOU...SON…OF …A…BITCH"

Sasuke managed to push Naruto away and then shouted

"How would you know!!? You were alone from the start!"

"Do you have any idea what I would give to have known my family for one second you no good two faced ungrateful bastard!"

Sasuke wiped the blood from his face and then spoke

"Mangekyo Sharingan"


	15. Chapter 15

Mangekyo Sharingan!

Sasuke's eyes shifted as he used his new eyes on Naruto, turning into this form Naruto immediently closed his eyes, Naruto was well aware of the power of his eyes and knew what to do especially after being caught by the same Jutsu twice by Itachi. Naruto opened his eyes but kept his eyes staring at Sasuke's feet, Sasuke smirked at this

"It seems you're familiar with these eyes"

"I really hate being caught by the same trick twice"

A brief memory popped up of Kakashi who had on their first fight caught Naruto in the most obvious traps at this he couldn't hold in a small laugh.

"Something funny?"

"Of the sort, I won't ask you how you got those eyes to tell you the truth I'd rather not know"

"Fine but know that with these eyes I win"

Sasuke attacked raising his sword he made some rather unique attacks catching Naruto off guard who was having trouble only staring at his feet while dodging. Naruto managed to dodge the attacks but was clipped on the side which sent a shot of lightning down his arm. The pain caused Naruto to look up which was all Sasuke needed

"Dammit I can see his eyes"

"Tough luck Tsukuyomi!"

Then Sasuke disappeared as did the world around them sending him into darkness. When Naruto opened his eyes he wasn't sure what was happening the whole world was spinning and then he looked up and saw a huge flaming sun a bit smaller than Pein's Chibaku Tensei. Sasuke then appeared next opposite him and spoke

"You never were good in school so here's a recap with this Jutsu time and space is mine to control and you will spend what will feel like eternity in and endless cycle of torment"

Ordinarily Naruto would have made a joke but this was no laughing matter when this was used on Kakashi he had spent a week in the infirmary. Naruto could simply watched as the black sun engulfed him Naruto could do nothing but scream

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Waking up, Naruto found himself in the sewers and immediately knew where he was. The idea was later confirmed by two huge claws attempting to grab him but fell short. Naruto managed to pull himself up and turned to face the Nine Tailed Fox. The demons eyes met Naruto's clear blue eyes as they looked at each other almost sizing each other up. Naruto spoke with complete calm in his voice

"You know why I'm here"

The Fox simply remained silent and then Naruto took a step forward at which the demon once again tried to seize him but again failed, Naruto spoke with a bit more force this time.

"You know why I'm here"

The Demon was literally livid with fury and Naruto could sense its insatiable bloodlust. Naruto took a step forward and this time the fox managed to grab him and pull him to the cage but was unable to pull him through the Demon then showed its teeth which Naruto could only guess was its way of grinning.

"I could rip you in two"

The Fox spoke and then Naruto casually replied with no trace of fear in his voice

"Go ahead"

The Fox was stunned this boy had quite literally asked to die

"To be honest I'd rather like to die I have a family waiting parents who I would kill to see again"

The Fox squeezed tighter which showed on Naruto's face how tight the grip was but also the Demon was unsure, the idiotic child no longer stood before him Naruto continued

"I need you to break the Gejutsu"

The Demon simply spoke

"Why should I?"

"Well you don't have to I suppose but then I'll die and the so do you and I know that the one thing you cannot do is let yourself die"

Then the area they were on vanished and Naruto opened his eyes to see Sasuke bleeding out of one eye, Sasuke walked up to Naruto and went to stab him. As soon as Sasuke attacked Naruto flung up and kicked out sending Sasuke flying back. Sasuke was stunned but then remembered his fight with the eight tails and how he had broken out by using the Demon within to break the Genjutsu. Then Naruto was performing something with two clones. The two clones moved out of the way and Sasuke gazed upon the spinning Jutsu in front of him.

Naruto shouted at Sasuke

"RANSENSHURIKAN"

Sasuke looked in awe at this monstrous Jutsu before him if he got hit by that he just die.

"IT'S OVER EVEN IF I HAVE TO BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY YOUR COMING BACK HOME!!!!!"

Then Naruto threw the Jutsu at him, Sasuke was currently in the middle of the after effects of the Genjutsu and could not dodge in time.

"IT'S OVER!!!!!"

"Amaterasu"


	16. Chapter 16

The Black flames of Amaterasu exploded engulfing Naruto's Ransenshurikan in its power. Naruto started running but heard knew it was futile, he remembered his training with Jiraya.

Flashback

"Hey Pervy Sage?"

"Would you please stop calling me that?"

"I just wanted to know what that black flame that Itachi used was the one you sealed away."

"Oh it's a jutsu unique to the sharingan it burns with velocity comparable to that of the sun"

"Well he might come after me again so how do I dodge that technique"

"Well get behind something"

Jiraya had started laughing but Naruto had known he was hiding something but didn't pester further.

End flashback

Sasuke fell to the floor his eye bleeding the strain of Amaterasu was insane it went well above that of the Tsukuyomi he could barely hold it for more than a second last time. However now that he had used the Jutsu victory was his nothing escaped his sight and Naruto would finally fall. The flames reached Naruto who let out a cry of pain it burnt away his shirt and began burning away at is flesh. Naruto then knew what he had to do. Reaching into his bag he threw a Knife which hit a rock behind Sasuke, who taunted him.

"You'll have to do better than that it's OVER!!!"

Sasuke then remembered that Akatsuki needed him and so putting on more strain on his eyes he managed to diminish the flames. Sasuke then turned off his Mangekyo and even the sharingan the Jutsu had left him with almost no chakra left. Then he heard a voice from behind him

"I'm so sorry"

Turning around Sasuke stared in disbelief as he saw Naruto completely unharmed apart from a small burning on his left arm. Sasuke tried to attack but was punched in the face by Naruto.

Sasuke screamed at him

"NO!! HOW DID YOU SURVIVE!!"

Naruto's face was calm; he turned around and pulled out the Kunai that had hit the rock and showed it to Sasuke

"My inheritance"

"What?"

Naruto then smiled

"Well it's only fair you get a cool eye jutsu and I get something that belonged to my family"

"Your? …. Family?"

"My father was the forth Hokage Minato Namikaze"

"After I found out I asked Granny Sama about my parents and then I was taken to my home my parents home where I found this"

Naruto twiddled with the Kunai

"it's a knife that when thrown causes to user to teleport to that spot my Chakra is that of my fathers which enables me to use it I teleported and dodged the attack"

Naruto paused as he watched Sasuke's reaction then Naruto walked up to Sasuke who could barely move and spoke

"A little while ago I fought with a man called Pein and I managed to defeat him"

Sasuke scoffed

"Boasting now are we?"

"No because now I realize that it wasn't a fight between two ninja's it was a fight for peace"

"For…..peace?"

"He told me that when you kill someone, someone who knew that person will kill you and then it continues over and over until it becomes a cycle of Hatred"

"That's the world we live in! All this talk of peace is bullshit"

"No because we carry the will of fire we have a chance to break that chain and we can accomplish true peace"

Sasuke simply scoffed at Naruto's words

"Then why don't you break that chain!"

"I have but it's not enough you must as well"

"Why should I why should I let the ones who put me and my brother in this torment live!!!!!"

"because then you would break the chain of hatred and we can create a better world but if you continue down the path your following you will die go ahead kill the elders but those who knew the elders will kill you and then your teammates will want to avenge you DON'T YOU SEE!!! YOU MUST LET GO OF YOUR SELFISH DESIRES OF REVENGE"

Sasuke did not look at Naruto as he felt the raw truth of Naruto's words sink into his very core

"It's impossible….I can't forgive them it's to hard"

"That's what it means to grow up"

Sasuke looked up and saw Naruto holding out his hand

"Sasuke…….come back to us"

"Sasuke…..I…..forgive you"

Suddenly a figure wearing a an Akatsuki outfit and a mask fell down and punched Naruto away and then turned to Sasuke who gasped in shock as he realized who it was

"Madara"

Naruto then screamed

"You're the one who attacked the village with the fox!"

Madara Uchiha laughed and then took off his mask……………………….

Alright now for my faithful readers I will be going of to India for a month for some school trip to help build schools and stuff so no more chapters for a while also please review my story it doesn't matter if you're anon or not.

I would like to make a special thank you to GRAVENIMAGE who has read and reviewed my entire entries thanks mate but could you please tell me why you liked the chapter


	17. Chapter 17

Madarra appears before them what does he have in store for the two?

Naruto and Sasuke looked upon the face of the person in front of them, his face was pale white wrinkles showed on his face he looked around 70 when he was nearly hundred is he immortal? Madarra clapped his hands together and started applauding

"Well done Sasuke well done I'll take it from here"

Slowly just next to him a huge plant like figure arose from the ground and then fully came out, Zetsu looked at Sasuke and Naruto for a second and then turned to face Madarra

"Kisame is dead"

Madarra did not even flinch in a bored tone he simply uttered

"And the Jinchuriki?"

"Kisame and him appear to have quite a fight when I found them he was dead and the Jinchuriki was near dead I've taken them to our base"

"Good kisame was strong I regret his death but now we can proceed go back to the base and make sure the eight tails doesn't die"

Zetsu nodded and then sunk back into the ground leaving a stunned Sasuke and Naruto.

Naruto slowly rose to his feet and shouted at him

"You! You're….. You're the one that attacked the village"

Madarra smirked and replied

"Very good you've been busy"

Sasuke was in shock

"What are you doing here?"

"Helping you"

Naruto gave a look of confusion but was then punched to the floor by Madarra

"Nine tailed fox you're coming with me"

However Sasuke grabbed Madarra's hand

"No wait stop I don't want this"

Madarra let out a sigh of annoyance and regret

"You don't want your revenge?"

Sasuke looked at a broken and bloody Naruto to Madarra in front of him and then he replied

"No……….I……I have a new desire"

Madarra frowned and spoke in an annoyed voice

"And that is?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto and smiled for the first time in a while

"Peace, it's time I grew up in forgive"

Madarra sighed and the spoke in a sad voice

"I am truly sorry Sasuke but then it would appear you are of no further use for me"

And with that Madarra smashed him aside and grabbed Naruto by the neck

"It's time to go Naruto"

"NO!"

Sasuke charged up a Chidori and ran it through him Madarra gave a small burst of surprise but then smirked as Sasuke went completely through him. Madarra grabbed Sasuke by his head and smashed him into the ground. Madarra then dropped Naruto and picked up Sasuke

"You don't get it you've been my puppet since the moment I met you using your pathetic desires for vengeance for my own goals"

"I will stop you"

Sasuke managed to blurt out and Madarra punched him in the stomach Sasuke coughed out blood and Madarra flung him to the wall.

"This is the end you can't possibly match my power the power of the great Madarra Uchiha"

Suddenly bubbling noises could be heard from behind turning he looked to see Naruto being engulfed in the red chakra of the nine tailed fox Naruto gave a small growl as the first tail formed he spoke his voice radiating power

"You want power I'll show you power you see I'm angry at you for attacking the village and the demon inside is angry at you for controlling him what we have is a rare opportunity let me show you the true power of a Jinchuriki"


	18. Chapter 18

The Nine tailed Fox's fury was strong, Naruto sensed the pure rage and hatred as the demons chakra flooded over his entire being however this time it was not taking him over but rather sharing with Naruto's body and chakra. Naruto found himself inside himself once more where the fox was sealed. Naruto approached the demon slowly he felt the demons rage intensify, Naruto looked back at how he had changed the mere mention of this demon struck terror and bitter memories into the hearts of the people of Konoha when Naruto had first confronted this demon fear warped his mind and it was only due to his years of isolation that he had managed to overcome that fear and obtain as well as utilize the demons chakra. Naruto walked right up to the cage and spoke

"He controlled you didn't he"

The demon replied by roaring out, the Nine Tailed Fox's lust for vengeance was insatiable and could not be stopped. Naruto took a deep breath and spoke once more

"I need your help"

The Fox showed his teeth which Naruto could only guess was his way of grinning the Fox then spoke

"Because of him I was sealed away in you"

Suddenly a voice came from behind him

"Nine tails you look pathetic"

Madarra Uchiha stood before Naruto and the demon, Naruto was at first surprised but then Sasuke had managed to forcibly stop the Fox so it made sense that Madarra could as well. Madarra raised his hand and smirked

"If I was able to control the demon do you think I can't stop you from accessing its chakra"

Then Naruto grabbed Madarra's arm and grinned

"Actually I do"

Naruto followed up by smashing his fist into Madarra who fell backwards and simply stared at Naruto in surprise. Naruto continued grinning and spoke

"You're in my body get out; the Nine Tailed Fox is in my body which makes it my property

Madarra faded away and Naruto smirked, turning around the Nine Tailed Fox stared at Naruto with awe he had met many humans but never one like this then the Nine Tailed Fox spoke

Be grateful


	19. Chapter 19

Naruto starts turning red as the chakra starts emitting from his body.

Madara Uchiha your space time whatever jutsu can't beat my speed power and your sharingan will fall

Naruto and the Kyuubi's voice were one and he was emitting raw power

time/space jutsu what possible reason could I have for that weak ability my power is space continuum bending jutsu that the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan grants ha ha ha don't you see I've obtained the power to bend reality itself

I can only manipulate the fabrics of space, allowing me to phase in and out the entire body or just parts of it. My goal is to gain access to a time continuum bending jutsu but to do this I need Sasuke eyes I would have preferred to take without force but you've forced my hand

I'll never let you take Sasuke you Bastard I'll burn in hell forever!!!

Naruto attacked Madara using his red Chakra he turned the chakra into a fist and attempted a punch which Madara dodged him

Damn physical attacks I can dodge easily but raw chakra alone will be a little more difficult but….

Don't you see Naruto! What I'll do I am the man to save the world!

I'll go back in time kill Hashirama first Hokage and become the new first Hokage I'll have a proper truce with Senju and the Uchiha I will the show the world the power of Uchiha!

Naruto starts to gather more Kyuubi's Chakra

You…!!! I'll tear you apart!

Naruto don't you see you will have everything you ever wanted

What?

I'll change time the uchiha won't be eliminated Sasuke and his brother will be happy and the Kyuubi won't attack the village

What I… I don't understand

Don't you see I'M OFFERING TO BRING YOUR PARENTS BACK TO LIFE!

My….my parents

No more hatred no more pain sasuke will be your friend you will have your parents love hell you might even have a younger sibling

I…..I don't know what to do

This is the second last chapter please review hope you enjoy it


	20. Chapter 20

Dear my readers sorry it took me so long but this is it, please enjoy the final chapter also I would like a review on what you thought of the whole story please recommendations and requests are more than welcome.

"Darkness is only driven out with light, not more darkness" Martin Luther King Jr

Naruto was silent for a while his eyes closed, the revival of his parents and the annihilation of the uchiha's corruption that had followed Sasuke since birth the offer sounded good. Too good, unfortunately. Tears fell from Naruto's eyes; Madarra stared at him and then spoke

What's wrong do you not like my offer?

Naruto wiped the tears away from his eyes and looked at Madarra; the demonic eye of the nine tails had gone and was replaced by Naruto's blue eyes and the chakra surrounding him dispersed.

How dare you... how dare you insult my family's name like that

What?

It's clear to me from the way you manipulated Sasuke and me that a world in which you ruled be and empire of pain and suffering

Little brat IN THAT CASE YOU DIE!

Madarra launched himself at Naruto, but Naruto gripped Madarra's hand and punched him in the chest sending him backwards. Madarra stumbled for a moment then smirked and taking a kunai slashed his hand and then shouted at Naruto

I would have preferred to do this a different way but here goes

**Summoning jutsu apocalypse of the bijuu **

Suddenly the huge pillar rose from the ground, Naruto grabbed Sasuke and Sakura's body and flung them aside but was caught by what seemed to be a hand and rose with the construction. The construction was a huge face with many nine eyes but only one of the nine was closed the others were all open. Madarra was laughing insanely and screamed at Naruto

Ha ha ha Naruto this is where we sealed the monsters and I'm about to unleash them all on you!

Blood was falling from Madarra's mouth and eyes but he kept on laughing and clapped his hands together. Suddenly a huge shout was heard from a distance

Need a hand?

Naruto and Madarra turned to see Shikimaru standing behind all of Konoha armed and ready to fight. Shikimaru shouted at Naruto

We here to fight

Naruto's eyes widened in fear and he screamed at them all as loud as he could

Everyone run!

But Madarra smirked and spoke quietly

To late

The mouth of the face opened and there was a flash of multicolored light that blinded everyone there. Once the light had faded Naruto looked and in his horror saw the tailed beasts from one to eight in front of them. The one tailed Shukaku, the two tailed cat, the three tailed turtle, the four tailed monkey, the five tailed dolphin horse, the six tailed slug, the seven tailed horned beetle and the eight tailed giant ox. All of them stood there the air had become so thick with chakra that boulders and trees were breaking under the weight. Madarra screamed out

Attack

And Shikimaru responded in union

Attack

The beasts charged forward and the konoha ninja's spread out and started to attack. All of the tailed beast halted and began charging chakra into a ball. Naruto instantly knew that they were charging up for a huge attack. However Shikimaru was ready and he shouted out Konoha

Ready! Shields up!

All of konoha opened up scrolls with the same pattern and then in union they all shouted

Release!

A huge blue shield rose up and created a barrier around all of them, the beasts then fired the energy blasts right into the shield. The explosion was massive, and smoke rose up hiding Konoha from sight. The tailed beast waited for when the smoke had cleared from view the people of Konoha weren't dead but the blast was to strong for the shield to hold. Naruto couldn't take it any more and screamed out

ENOUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto then started floating in the air, much to the disbelief of everyone around, and then a huge ball of red chakra engulfed Naruto into a ball and then hardened. Madarra seemed to know what was going on and utilizing his Mangekyou Sharingan took control of the tailed beasts and shouted

Destroy that ball!

Shikimaru however wasn't done, he had prepared for something of this nature and so he had separated the ninjas by their Nature element. Shikimaru shouted at the Earth team.

Help Naruto!

The Ninjas understood and clapping their hands together they all shouted

Collaboration Jutsu Shield of Gaia

Suddenly the earth rose up all around Naruto and surrounded him in layers of mud, stone and clay. It wasn't us strong as Pain's Chibaku Tensei but it would do the trick…for now at least.

Shikimaru then screamed at the fire and wind teams and thought to himself quietly

Payback time

Fire teams attack the tailed beasts!

Nodding at him they in union and started performing hand seals and shouted out

Collaboration Jutsu Supernova Flare

What followed next was all the fire ninjas were creating fire on a single spot which then created a huge ball of fire similar to the sun. Then as quickly as it formed the sun exploded in the direction of the tailed beasts. Meanwhile the wind teams were backing them up

Collaboration Jutsu Roar of Aeolus

The wind ninjas had created a huge cyclone and were sending it at the sun for more power. Just when the battle seemed won the two tailed cat ran straight into the sun's explosion and the Shukkaku backed the cat up with an air bullet. The jutsu's collided and when the smoke cleared all of the beasts were still standing. Shikimaru sank to his knees in disbelief, it was over. All of the ninjas were exhausted from their jutsu's and they were wide open. The beats once again began to charge for another attack the light coming from the chakra was blinding. Shikimaru closed his eyes and quietly said

Sorry guys

But then a huge red tail burst out of the ground, then another and another until eventually Nine tails had risen up. Shikimaru sighed if the nine tailed fox had been released their chances of survival went from 1 to 0. The Nine Tailed Fox burst out of the ground and turned around to face Konoha. All of Konoha cowered in fear many had not forgotten the scars inflicted by this monstrous demon. But then Lucien shouted out

Wait look at its eyes

They all looked up and to their disbelief the nine tails evil red eyes had been replaced by Naruto's blue ones, Naruto was in control of the demon. Spinning around Naruto in the fox's body roared and sent a shockwave at the tailed beasts. Madarra smirked and said

Interesting Attack!

But Naruto had already begun with amazing speed he leaped and took a chunk out of the Shukkaku's arm and then with one of his tails whipped the two tailed cat sending it flying. The four tailed monkey jumped on the Fox' s back and the dolphin horse rammed into the Fox's face however the demon just showed it's teeth as if to smirk and then using four of five of its tails it grabbed the monkey holding him and then began charging opened it's mouth and blasted the horse away. He hadn't charged his chakra so it wasn't as strong but nothing could walk away from that unhurt. Following up Naruto flung the monkey he was still holding onto the six tailed slug and continued his assault. Team Hawk watched the Naruto in awe, Karin spoke in confusion

How is he doing that it's eight against one?

Sasuke replied

Madarra his having to control all eight of them which makes it difficult to keep up with him and if he focuses all his control on one beast the others might break free

Madarra was indeed having a hard time but he wasn't down yet the eight tails smashed into Naruto with amazing power and forced him back. However the nine tails pushed on and using its basic claws and fangs ripped into the demon tentacles and caused immense pain.

Naruto then leaped over the beast and headed directly for Madarra who was unable to move due to exerting control of the demons. However just as he was about to attack the seven tailed horned beetle body slammed into Naruto sending him away from madarra.

Madarra screamed at Naruto

It's time to die!

Suddenly Madarra started performing hand seals and then shouted out

Reunion of hell

Suddenly all the demons started turning into pure chakra and then there physical bodies vanished then the energies started twirling in a circle. Naruto watched from inside the fox in horror at what was happening. Suddenly the light vanished and a rip was made in the air what was inside sent chills down his back. Madarra laughed and shouted

If I go down I take the world with me this jutsu using the combined power of the eight beasts will drag this earth into another dimension and I will rule I will become a god!

Madarra then jumped into the rip and disappeared

Konoha looked in horror as the rip opened and began sucking up the earth. Shikimaru shouted

Run!

Then Naruto appeared behind him

Shikimaru….

Naruto what but your

A clone don't worry I've made my choice

What do you mean?

Madarra must be stopped

What? Oh no! You can't go in there

Yeah I might not make it back

No don't go we need you

Naruto before vanishing turned and winked

Will of fire mate don't worry I'll be back

And with that the clone vanished and the Nine tailed fox jumped into the rip and it closed behind him.

Naruto had reverted to his original body and was surrounded by darkness. Madarra's voice could be heard

What do you think of this world?

It's fucked up just like you

So cocky even now but enough talk you die now

Naruto was punched by an invisible fist and the attack was followed up by another and another.

Little brat don't you see I own this world

Naruto wiped the blood away from his mouth

Ha ha

What's so funny?

You you're a joke

Strong willed even to the end impressive

Naruto was then stabbed by a blade and lifted up to face Madarra

It's over Uzumaki Naruto

Naruto coughed out blood and remained silent

Even if you were to beat me someone even stronger will attack the village

Naruto's eyes flickered at these words

There will be no peace as long as we live in this accursed world of ninja's

Naruto looked up at Madarra

Can I say something?

I don't want to hear it now die!

Madarra slashed at Naruto blood sprayed across him and he fell to the floor. Madarra smirked and began to leave but Naruto shouted at him

I…will….break…the curse

You insolent brat just die!

Once again Madarra aimed a slash at Naruto but this time he caught it. Holding the sword's blade in his hand he spoke

If there is such a thing as peace I will find it

And with that Naruto raised his other hand and started forming a rasengan

Normally I need a clone to do this, oh well

And with that Naruto slammed the rasengan into Madarra with all his strength causing him to scream out in pain.

Madarra was sent flying back and hit the ground hard. Naruto walked over to him still dripping in blood. Madarra gasped out

Impossible I…am…the immortal…Uchiha Madarra…I can't lose…to a...brat

Naruto looked over him

You were a member of konoha but you've forgotten something

What?

The next generation will always surpass the previous one

Madarra scoffed and then faded away into darkness

Outside the dimension all of Konoha were walking back home. Many people had been injured and some killed but if it wasn't for Naruto it would have been a whole lot worse. Lucien was carrying a limping Shikimaru back and then asked

Do you think he'll return Naruto I Mean?

Shikimaru looked at the statues of the hokage's and then at Sakura and Sasuke who were holding hands and smiled

Yeah some day

The End

What happened to Naruto you say he made it back in a couple of years?

Did he become Hokage? What do you think?

That's it please review and tell me what you think sorry it took so long

Remember even the smallest amount of light shines in the darkness


	21. Finale

**11 Years ago**

"Ok class is over you can go now"

The Academy instructor spoke these words with a cheer of celebration children began shouting and talking as they wrestled their way out of the classroom. I went over to the instructor he looked at me the same as the others

"Oh sensei do you have anything to say to me!"

Today would be different I thought, today it'll finally happen. He looked at me and then spoke

"Yeah for once try and pay attention in class honestly if you're not going to listen then don't come at all"

"Oh…yeah sure"

I went outside; I saw them all the adults spoke to their children

"Wow son you completed the test with no mistakes!"

"I'm so proud of you my special guy"

"C'mon show me again show me the jutsu"

"Hey everybody my daughter got the best marks drinks are on me!"

I watched as they laughed and hugged and the other kids smiled and I could only think one thing I hated them…

One girl looked at me and then she spoke to her mum

"Where's that kids mummy mummy?"

"Quiet Rika don't even acknowledge that boy"

"Oh ok"

I watched as they all left one by one until I was left…why am I left out? its not fair…

I had ordered a package which was left at my doorstep I just picked it up and walked in

"Hey mum hey dad sorry I'm late guess what the teacher said I was the best"

I opened up the package

"A cake wow thanks guys lets eat"

Slowly I lit the candles but I couldn't stop it tears started coming down my eyes as I sang

"…Happy…Birthday ..to me…Happy…Birthday …tome… Happy Birthday…dear…Naruto….Happy Birthday…to…..me"

I wiped my eyes and blew hard on a tissue as I spoke to myself

"now I'm not sure theirs enough cake for everyone but help yourselves"

**Present**

On that day my fifth birthday I had wanted to kill them, I wanted to kill them all, the way they looked at like I was a disease like they hated me for just being alive. I wanted to make them all suffer but more than that I just wanted someone to say… well done Naruto. And then it got better, Sakura and Sasuke, Kakashi sensei, Gaara, shikimaru, Hinata, everyone…they accepted me

Madarra was dead, but his dimension remained I was stuck here, forever, but then I saw a light, the cycle of hate was broken it was over. So I guess that's no such a bad way to go but then I heard a voice

"giving up already I thought you were stronger than that"

"who's there?"

"ha wouldn't you like to know at any rate you're not due here yet"

"what?"

"bye"

"Where am I?

Oh...I guess I'm dead...

I'm falling…falling into darkness…..

What's that? A light? Whose their?

Naruto….**NARUTO!**

Sakura?

Naruto come back…..please….come back to me **COME BACK!**

Naruto woke up to find himself lying next to Sakura who was healing him "I'm alive?"


End file.
